1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coin collecting devices and more particularly pertains to a new coin collecting card and information relating thereto for removably holding a coin and relating information pertinent to that coin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of coin collecting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, coin collecting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,787; U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,851; U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,336; U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,700; U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,997; U.S. Pat. No. 1,297,184; U.S. Pat. No. 791,118; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 353,843.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new coin collecting card and information relating thereto. The inventive device includes a front side, a back side and a peripheral edge. First indicia are located on the front side of the plate. The first indicia indicate a map of a region representing the coin, or a place of origin of the coin. A well, or slot, extends into the front side of the plate. The well has a shape adapted for receiving a respective coin from the region represented by the first indicia.
In these respects, the coin collecting card and information relating thereto according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removably holding a coin and relating information pertinent to that coin.